Jedediah Bigelow (1714-1792)
}} Biography Jedediah 4, son of Samuel 3 ( Samuel 2, John 1) BIGELOW and Ruth (WARREN) BIGELOW, was born Marlborough, Middlesex co, MA, 08 February 1714. He married (1) 27 January 1737 Thamezine NURSE of Framingham, MA, daughter of Benjamin and Elizabeth (HAVENS) NURSE (This is incorrect -see below). She was born 07 June 1718 (correct date) (see below)(another source gives 01 June 1718). They moved to Grafton, where three children were recorded, then to Sutton, and later to Douglas, MA, where he lived the remainder of his life. Thamezine died 12 March 1758. Jedediah married (2) 26 June 1759 Jane WHEELER of Sutton. Jedediah served the town of Douglas as selectman 1771-1772. His will, on which Howe records no date, mentions wife Jane, son Thomas, and daughters Ruth, wife of Andrew COOK, Sarah, wife of Eleazer GOULD, Thamezine, wife of William DAVENPORT, Thankful, wife of Jonah TITUS, and Mary, wife of Joseph TITUS. American Revolutionary War Service Mass Sold & Sail Rev War, Vol II: * Bigelow, Jedediah, Douglas. Private, Capt. Caleb Whiting's co., which marched on the alarm of April 19, 1775, to Roxbury; service, 8 days. * Biglow, Jedediah, Douglas. Corporal, Capt. Benjamin Richardson's co., Col. Dyke's regt.; pay abstract for 2 days travel allowance to Dorchester Heights, dated Nov. 28, 1776. Family of Jedediah Bigelow and Thamezine Nurse Children of Jedediah BIGELOW by first wife Thamezine NURSE: # Abigail, b 13 Nov 1737 Grafton; d ____ ; m 1762 Samuel PARKER; 2 known children. # Ruth, b 25 Sept 1739 Grafton; d ____ ; m 1759 Andrew COOK; 6 known children. # Sarah, b 14 July 1741; d 5 Apr 1819 Douglas, MA; m 16 Jan 1761 Eleizer GOULD; res Douglas, MA; 11 children.. # Thamezine, bapt 1742, d ___ ; int-to-marry 1760 William DAVENPORT, jr.. # Thankful, b 11 Apr 1745 Sutton, MA; m (1) 1759 Ephraim PARKER; (2) 29 Oct 1765 Jonah TITUS; she died between 1792-1796; 10 children by TITUS, all born Douglas. # Jedediah, bapt 21 June 1747; d 4 Oct 1756. # Mary, b 02 June 1749 Douglas; no death date; m 11 June 1772 Joseph TITUS; 3 children born Douglas; they sold property in 1780 and apparently moved away from Douglas.. # Thomas Bigelow (1751-1752) - b 15 June 1751 Douglas; d 08 Mar 1752.. # Thomas Bigelow (1753-1837) - b 14 Aug 1753 Douglas; d 14 Mar 1837 Douglas; m 03 Mar 1774 Hannah CHASE; res Douglas; 9 possibly 10 children. # John, b 14 Aug 1755 Douglas; d 6 Oct 1756. # Jedediah, b 29 Sept 1757 Douglas, a twin; d 25 June 1758. # Elizabeth, b 29 Sept 1757 Douglas, a twin; d 30 Nov 1757. Family of Jedediah Bigelow and Jane Wheeler Child by second wife, Jane WHEELER: # Jedediah, b 26 July 1766; died young References * History of Jedediah Bigelow - Bigelow Family History Society * Bigelow Society,The Bigelow Family Genealogy Vol I, pg 53-54; * Howe, Bigelow Family of America; * vital records various towns MA __SHOWFACTBOX__